Hector Woods
Personality Hector perfers to be in solitude in his research and perfers not to be disturbed unless it is important. It is not like he is mean or anything. He just doesn't know how to get along with other people. He is also a intellectual person as well. Appearance Hector is a young man with tan skin with a red symbol on his forwhead, black long hair with two hair pins that splits them apart, red eyes, and a slender build. He wears a black mage uniform with the color of black and yellow, a brown belt with the tail that has a yellow armament, a blue waist scarf that's over the belt as they have a black long cloak that is used for covering his identity, and he wears a brown sandals. He always have a book in his hand if anyone sees him. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = Abilities ' Strong Magical Power ' - Hector has been trained himself in magic combat when he got older in order to seek knowledge and understanding of the use of magic. His magic level is strong enough to blow off a roof of a house. Multi-tasking Pro ' - Hector has been seen reading and writing at the same time in his studies when he is alone while dodging and attacking in battle. ' Enhanced Reflexes ' - Hector has trained his reaction time and his reflexes to dodge some attacks that cripple him. ' Enhanced Stamina ' - ' Enhanced Durability ' - Magic ' Tome Magic - The power to awaken the magical power and nature in magic from the tome he uses. This is his first magic. ▪'Fire Magic Tome ' ▪'Fire Magic ' **'Fire Shot'( 火災ショット Kasai shotto) **'Super Fire Shot'(スーパーファイアショット Sūpāfaiashotto '') **'ultimate Fire Shot Barrage''' Lightining Magic Tome - A tome that possesses powerful Lightning Magic spells. *' Lightning Magic '( ライトニングマジック Raitoningumajikku) *'Lightning Strike'( 落雷 Rakurai '' ) **'Super Lightning Strike ( スーパーライトニングストライク ''Sūpāraitoningusutoraiku '') '''Wind Magic Tome Wind Magic ( 風のマジック Kaze no majikku '') *' Twister'( ''ツイスターTsuisutā ) **''' Super Twister (スーパーツイスター Sūpātsuisutā) 'Ice Magic Tome ' ' Ice Magic '(アイスマジック Aisumajikku) * Blizzard (猛吹雪 Mō fubuki) ** Super Blizzard (スーパーブリザード Sūpāburizādo) '''Wand - a traditional and old way of casting spells. He carries at least 3 wands on his person. ▪ ' Mind Control Wand ' - a magic wand that possesses Mind Control abilities. Aspect Magic - A new magic that awakened from negative and positive energy from one's self. This power has the ability greatly increases the body and alter the nature of any existing magic. ▪ ' Light Heart ' - ▪ ' Dark Heart ' - History Relationship Vant Seas Oliver Ore Travis Flint Weapons ' Tomes '- Hector is a bit if an old school mage that uses tomes and magical bracelets for him to use his immense magic. His first weapon is a tome that has four elements based of 4 color books: Red for Fire Magic , Teal is for Ice Magic , green for Wind Magic , yellow for Lightning Magic . ' Magical Bracelets '- in case he forgets his tomes, which is almost never, he will wear a magical bracelet that has a gem on each one and they work the same way as his tomes. Magic Wands - ' Magic Staff ' - Quotes